


Does It Hurt?

by AgentDeathblade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I tried writing duck feels, i tried writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade
Summary: "Does it hurt every time you stare at the moon?" Donald and Scrooge have a heart to heart conversation. One-shot.





	Does It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time and I've been obsessed with the new DuckTales. So, I tried writing a DuckTales fanfic. Apologies if it's not that good or well polished.

The night sky was beautiful. The stars were twinkling and the moon is shining down on the mansion. Scrooge and the kids had just returned from a "Nobody Tell Your Uncle Donald" adventure, but Donald knows. Scrooge took his boys without telling him  _again._ It was ridiculous. It was routine for him. Donald sits in his room, looking sadly at the sky with the thoughts and memories he's repressed and chose to forget for a reason.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

Scrooge is at the doorway of Donald's room. "Does it hurt?"

"Does it hurt when what?" Donald replies in a rather defensive tone.

"Does it hurt every time you look at the moon?" Scrooge enters Donald's room and stands across him.

Donald feels like he's been punched.  _Does it hurt every time I look at the moon?_ He thought to himself, trying so hard to comprehend why his uncle asked him that question.

"What do you think, Uncle Scrooge?" Scrooge tries to answer, but his nephew carries on, "I've lost my sister. My  _twin._ The boys have lost their mother. And you have the nerve to enter my room and ask how do I feel?"

Silence fills the room. Scrooge takes a moment to take in what Donald had said to him. He has lost family members before, but never on Donald's level. Losing a sibling is one thing, but losing them in your protection after you swore to protect them? 

"Donald, I'm sorry," Scrooge said quietly. "I'll just leave you be. Goodnight." 

Just as Scrooge is about to exit, Donald's voice can be heard. "Wait. Can I tell you something?"

Scrooge stands by the door waiting for his nephew to tell him...a secret? A confession? Ever since The Spear of Selene, Donald never confides in him anymore, much less talks to him. This was a new experience for Scrooge.

"Do you know what Della and I wanted should either of us have kids? We wanted them to have a complete family." Donald tried holding back tears. "Growing up with Grandma was great, but sometimes, we just really wanted to see our parents again. Della and I never got a chance to join our school activities during Father's Day and Mother's Day. Seeing all those kids with their parents...we just..felt really left out." 

"Donald, my boy," Scrooge said in a comforting tone, "A family doesn't need to have two parents and kids." He sits beside Donald, consoling him. "A family just...needs to have people who love each other. You should know that."

"I know that. It's just..." Donald freezes. His throat tightens up as he holds back his tears.

"Yes, lad?"

"I just want her back."

Donald starts to cry and Scrooge does what he hasn't done in a long time: give his nephew a hug and comfort him. And Donald returns the hug, much to Scrooge's surprise.

"I just miss her so much, Uncle Scrooge."

"I know," Scrooge is tearing up. "I miss her too, lad."

"It's been so hard," his nephew starts confessing to him, "The boys ask about her so much. I don't know what to say to them anymore."

"I understand, Donald." This is the first time Scrooge and Donald have been completely honest and genuine with each other. It's such a strange feeling for the two of them, but strange isn't all bad.

"We'll find her, Donald," the Scottish uncle reassures. "Ten years may have passed, but we'll keep on searching, even if it takes us ten more years. You'll be with her again. I promise. We might even be that adventure trio again."

"Times four. We can't forget the boys and Webby. We'll be an adventure family." Donald interjects, correcting his uncle.

"An adventure family. That would be the day." Scrooge wants that to happen, even if he knows it would just be a dream and stay that way. "Goodnight, my nephew."

With that, Scrooge leaves Donald to be alone with his feelings. And the darkness with only the moon lighting his room.

_It does hurt when I look at the moon, Uncle Scrooge. Because we both know we'll never see her again._

Somewhere in the mansion, a young duck clad in blue is also staring at the night sky, holding a picture his uncle gave him.

_Don't worry, mom. We'll find you somehow._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I really did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
